


And the Stockings were....

by AsphodelStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodelStorm/pseuds/AsphodelStorm
Summary: This story was written for the 2017 Strictly Dramione Secret Santa Fic Exchange.Prompt #15 When Draco told Hermione that they needed Stocking Stuffers for everyone, this is not what he had in mind…





	And the Stockings were....

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my Secret Santa Prompter! Thank you for such an interesting prompt! I enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas x

Draco was a bundle of nerves. For the last two weeks, he had been running around ragged trying to plan the perfect Christmas party for tonight. To celebrate their one year anniversary, Draco offered their home for the annual Christmas party that the group of Gryffindors held every year. 

Even though he and Hermione had been together for some time, this would be his first Christmas with all of them. They had been on their honeymoon this time last year and the two years prior Draco had been helping his mother for her annual yule ball and missed it. 

While the group of Gryffindors accepted him, he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. After all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s never do anything half-assed. What made him the most nervous though was that he put Hermione in charge of the stocking stuffers. Not only had he invited Harry and Ginny but he also had invited Blaise and Luna as well as Theo, and Pansy.

When planning the party, that’s the only part that she wanted to help with. She had made a comment about keeping their tradition, which made Draco cringe. He had no idea about this tradition or what she had gotten.

Draco loved how clever she was but sometimes she was infuriating. It was quarter to seven and Hermione still hadn’t come out of their bedroom. 

“Hermione, love, are you almost done with whatever you’re doing? Our company should be arriving soon.”

He heard some shuffling and then her head popped out of the door.

“I’ve almost got all the stockings put together. I’ll be out in just a few. I’m already dressed, don’t worry!”

Draco sighed in exasperation. Everyone would be arriving soon and she was still doing the stockings. As he made his way into the kitchen, the fireplace roared to life and out stepped Harry and Ginny.

“Merry Christmas ferret!” Harry joked while walking over to him. He then stuck out his hand for a shake. Draco let out a nervous laugh and shook his hand “Merry Christmas Potter.”

“Malfoy, the place looks great! The decorations are perfect!”

“Thanks, Red, can you please go hurry my wife along?” Ginny snickered at him and went to gather Hermione. Meanwhile, the Floo roared again and they were joined by Theo, Pansy, Blaise, and Luna. 

Blaise was the first one of them to make it over to Draco and shake hands “Merry Christmas Drake! Man, am I excited for this party!”

Draco smiled nervously, “Thanks, mate, I’m hoping it will all go well. We’re just waiting on-” He was interrupted by Hermione coming out of the bedroom shouting slightly “I’m done! I’m here! Stockings are ready!”

She bustled into the living room and sat out everyone's stockings at a seat. She made her way over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just finishing up some spellwork.”

“Spellwork?”

“Yes, so I have developed this charm that won’t allow you to see what is in the stocking until you pull it out! That way you are surprised with what you get! It was tricky because I had to figure out how to get it to reset after a gift had been pulled out so that you couldn’t see any but that one gift. I also had to figure out how to make sure of the order that the gifts were pulled out. That was a crucial part”

Draco was astounded and very, very confused. Leave it to his wife to come up with such an elaborate idea. He kissed her on the forehead “You’re amazing love. Now, why don’t we start off with some dinner?”

XXX

After their meal, the group retreated to the living room and sat down in the seats that had their stockings. Draco next to Hermione on the couch, Harry beside Ginny on the loveseat, Theo and Pansy were sitting on the floor by the fireplace, and Blaise had Luna on his lap in the recliner. 

Hermione stood and addressed everyone in the room. “Now, I realize that this is our first Christmas together as a group. That being said, I wanted to introduce Draco and his friends to a Gryffindor Christmas stocking exchange.”

Draco noticed that as she spoke, Harry blushed a deep red and Ginny was staring at her wide-eyed. “Hermione, you didn’t!”

“Yes, Ginny. I did, now mind you we are all adults here and these are meant in good fun.”

Draco was just as nervous as he was confused. A Gryffindor stocking exchange? What did that mean? He noticed that Blaise, Theo, and Pansy were all giving him the dude, what the hell look. He shook his head because he had no idea what was about to unfold.

“Right so there are gifts in the stockings that I got for everyone, some for just the guys or just the girls, and there is a gift that is specifically for that person. There are reasons behind the personal gifts and stories will be told.” She sat down and nestled up to Draco excited for them to begin.

“If everyone will reach into their stocking we will begin.”

They all reached into their stockings and Draco blanched. He locked eyes with Blaise who was wearing a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. The first “gift” was a set of condoms that had Christmas puns on the wrappers.

Draco looked to his wife who was stifling a giggle watching them. He had no idea that she was going to be this inappropriate. Hopefully, the other gifts were milder. This wasn’t part of the Christmas party that he had planned.

Hermione prompted everyone to go again since there were only two group gifts. Theo was slightly uncomfortable but really intrigued upon pulling out his naughty coupon book. This was escalating and Draco really didn’t want to see what else was in store.

“Love, I’m not sure that we should continue with this. It’s hardly appropriate for Christmas.”

 

With his statement, Ginny lost it. “You’re only two gifts in Malfoy! Don’t tell me that you can’t handle a few raunchy presents! Surely Hermione has shown you how to get down and naughty.”

 

Blaise was quick to second Ginny’s statement “Now, now Draco. Not everything is stiff and formal. You need to loosen up!”

“My thoughts exactly Blaise! I thought that you Slytherins could use a little shaking up. Now, ladies first!”

Pansy was hesitant but reached into her stocking. Upon pulling out sexy truth or dare, her already flushed face blushed two shades of red as she looked at Theo whose mind was already spinning naughty ideas. 

“Um, wow Hermione. I’m not really sure what to say.”

“That’s alright Pans. The majority of these gifts are just gag gifts. It’s up to you if you actually put them to use.” Hermione didn’t miss the way that Theo was looking at Pansy. She could tell he really wanted to use this gift. After pulling out the lace blindfolds and crotchless underwear it was the guys' turn. Hermione had gone into the kitchen to grab everyone a mug of cocoa when she was startled by Draco yelling.

“What the HELL is this?! HERMIONE!”

Hermione ran back into the living room and immediately doubled over with laughter. Draco was holding up the X-mas Tuggies that she had gotten the guys. It was similar to a fuzzy sock..but it was specific to hold a man's genitals. 

“It...It’s…” Hermione couldn’t get it together to explain. The look on the guys' faces was too hilarious. Ginny was crying she was laughing so hard, Luna was looking at Blaise with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Pansy looked like she was going to run out of the door at any moment.

“It goes over your junk Malfoy!” shouted Ginny dissolving into another fit of giggles. Harry didn’t wait until pulling out the peppermint lube that was given to all the guys. 

“Mione, please tell me that we aren’t meant to use these two together?”

 

The whole living room burst into laughter as they watched the sheer horror cross Draco’s face as he thought about what Potter had said. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT HERMIONE MALFOY!”

Hermione sat down on the couch and kissed Draco to calm him down. “No love, you don’t use them together. It’ll be okay.” She clapped her hands and turned to the group “Now! Who wants to go first and find out their last gift?”

“I will.” Everyone turned and looked at Luna who had been silent for most of the night. She reached into her stocking and pulled out a set of massage candles. She looked over her shoulder at Blaise who had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. Draco and the others looked a bit confused until Luna decided to explain.

“When we were playing truth or dare one night in the Room of Requirement, I revealed during the naughty truth segment that I enjoy how hot wax feels against my skin.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal, put her gifts back in her stocking, and went to the kitchen to grab some food.

“Alrighty then, since my lovely girlfriend decided to go first, I will follow suit.” Blaise reached into his stocking and busted out laughing when he saw his gift. Hermione had picked Blaise up his own personal Kama Sutra Kit. 

“Thank you, Hermione, I imagine that mine and my girlfriend's gifts are complementary to each other. They will be used most appropriately and very, very soon.”

Out of everyone’s gifts, Blaise’s didn’t need to be explained. Everyone knew all about Blaise’s sexual prowess and interests. Luna returned with a plateful of fruit and whispered something in Blaise’s ear. Whatever it was, he seemed to really enjoy it.

Seeing Blaise go gave Theo the confidence boost to brave whatever Hermione had put in his stocking. He reached in and pulled out a set of naughty glow in the dark dice. He blushed a deep fuschia and made eye contact with Hermione.

“Draco told me all about you liking to mix things up in the dark." Theo nodded and gave Pansy a peck on the cheek. "Go ahead love, it's all in good fun." Pansy took a breath and reached into her stocking. Ginny looked at Hermione who was looking at Pansy with anticipation. Hermione was nervous about Pansy’s gift. She wasn’t really sure about the Love Potion Cocktail Kit, but Pansy immediately put Hermione’s fear to rest when she busted out laughing.

“This is perfect Hermione!” Pansy cried. “Do you guys remember when you all thought I had Theo under a love potion?!”

Draco laughed at the memory. It wasn’t until a few months later when Theo proposed that they all realized that he was madly in love with her. He was glad that Hermione hadn’t picked something incredibly raunchy for Pansy, but was growing anxious as his turn neared. He looked over at Harry who nodded.

“I’ll go ahead Malfoy. I have a feeling that Hermione wants you to go last anyways.” He reached in and grabbed his last gift.

“Aww. This was totally uncalled for Hermione! I thought you had forgotten!”

Hermione and Ginny both looked at him like he had grown a third head. “Actually,” she began “Your wife was the one who came to me with the idea, however, I have had your present the longest out of anyone. If you thought for one moment that Ginny and I were going ever let you live down that night-”

Draco interrupted “Night? What night?” Ginny turned to Malfoy and began to explain. 

“During an infamous Room of Requirement party, Harry here thought that he could beat Hermione and me at a game of strip poker.”

Blaise looked to Potter who was hanging his head in mock shame. “No, you didn’t mate! Even I know that Ginny is a devil when it comes to poker. You never want to play with a woman who had been raised by 6 older brothers!”

Harry held up his deck of cards. “Now I guess that I get to practice.” Ginny kissed him and made eye contact with Hermione. She winked at her, silently thanking her for the deck of cards. Ginny was going to have fun with her husband later. 

“Alright my turn!” Ginny reached into her stocking and felt a cool, cylindrical object. She hadn’t even pulled her gift out before turning three shades of red and beginning to shout.

“Hermione! You can’t expect me to pull this out in front of everyone!”

“I can and you will! This is payback for Christmas two years ago!”

Everyone looked on with curiosity as the two began to have a stare off. “I will not. I refuse.”

“Ginevra Molly Potter. You will. You made me pull out the vibrator you had gotten me! In front of our entire house!”

Draco’s eyes bugged out “That was you Red?! Merlin! I’m not complaining by no means, I actually should be thanking you!”

Hermione cut her eyes at her husband. Defeated, Ginny pulled out her gift. Hermione had gotten her a very adult gift that was shaped like a candy cane. Red stripes and all.

Harry, who had been watching the exchange, blushed even redder than his wife. He leaned over and whispered to Ginny who quickly packed her stocking up. Harry did the same. 

“As much as we would like to uh, see your gift Malfoy, there is some ah, other business that we must attend to.”

They raced to the Floo, leaving everyone in bewilderment.

Draco was the first to break the silence. “I bet she’ll be pregnant in a week.” Hermione smacked his arm and looked at him expectantly. He sat and looked at his stocking, anxious to know but terrified to find out. After a few moments had passed, Blaise broke the silence. 

“Hermione, Drake is a bit gift shy. He never really liked being the center of attention when we were younger. With that, I think Luna and I are going to bid you guys farewell and go have ourselves a Merry Little Christmas.”

They got up to leave and unsurprisingly, so did Theo and Pansy. “This was one of the best parties that I have been to in years Hermione. This is something that I would like to continue. Maybe next year Luna and I can do the stockings"

He grinned and they all hugged and said goodbyes. With everyone gone, it was just Draco and Hermione in the living room.

"Come on Draco, it's not that bad. I think you'll really enjoy it."

He took a deep breath and reached into his stocking. Draco pulled out a jar of chocolate body paint and a beginners bondage kit. He looked at his wife who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How about dessert?"

XXXX


End file.
